Der harte Weg zum Piraten!
by FlameFox
Summary: Unter dem Einfluss des Films Fluch er Karibik trampen Sabrina und Denise in die Karibik! Bewaffnet mit einem Hilfreichen Buch, zuviel Fantasie und einer menge durchgeknallter Ideen beginnt ein Abenteuer was die Welt nochnie gesehen hat! NEU: Kapitel 5
1. Kapitel 1: Auf nach Tortuga!

Okay die Charas aus Fluch der Karibik gehören uns nicht (leider)! Und wir verdienen auch kein Geld hiermit! (*heul*) Aber alle neuen Personen sind auf unserem Mist gewachsen! Also viel Spaß!  
  
Autoren: Sabrina+Denise!  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
Der harte weg zum Piraten!  
  
Kapitel 1: Auf nach Tortuga!  
  
Nun waren sie da! Denise und Sabrina standen an einem Strand irgendwo in der Karibik!  
  
Vorgeschichte: Nach einer "kleinen" Überdosis "Fluch der Karibik" haben die beiden beschlossen, die Black Perl zu suchen und Piraten zu werden. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen haben sie sich vor der Abreise auch noch ein hilfreiches Buch gekauft: "Wie man ein Pirat wird!" (Schleichwerbung) Um die Reise zu finanzieren hatten die beiden ihr ganzes Taschengeld zusammen gekratzt! (35E) 15 E gingen für den Proviant und Ausrüstung drauf. (Chips, Tütensuppe, Naschkram, Batterien, das Buch u.s.w.) Mit den restlichen 20E trampten die beiden dann zur Karibik. Wie das geht? Ja, das wird jetzt jeder fragen. Erst sah es so aus als müssten sie aufgeben, doch dann nahm ein LKW Fahrer der wie Elvis aussah sie mit. (Achtung Kinder! Geht nicht mit fremden mit!) Irgendwann kamen sie bei einem Hafen an. Dort sammelten Sabrina und Denise Holz ,womit sie sich ein stabiles Floß bauten und sich auf zur Karibik machten! Diese Reise dauerte sehr lang, war aber billig! Und das war das wichtigste. Dann waren sie da!  
  
Sabrina: Okay! Fangen wir an! *buch rausholt* Kapitel 1: Was man alles Falsch machen kann!  
  
Denise: Les mal vor!  
  
Sabrina: Also: 1. Egal was passiert, als Pirat nicht auf Tischmanieren achten!  
  
Denise: Yuhuu!  
  
Sabrina: 2. Vergesse niemals das Wort Kapitän wenn du einen Kapitän ansprichst!  
  
Denise: Das war mir klar! Würde ich auch nie vergessen!  
  
Sabrina: 3. es heißt: man kapert ein Schiff. Nicht: man klaut ein Schiff  
  
Denise: Ganz wichtig! Nicht vergessen!  
  
Sabrina: 4. Niemals Rum verbrennen/ über Bord werfen oder sonst wie vernichten!!!  
  
Denise: Wenn wir das tun würden ,würden die (Piraten) uns töten!  
  
Sabrina: Stimmt! 5. Traue niemals ehrlichen Leuten, denn man weiß nie, wann sie etwa wirklich dummes machen (und keinen kleinen Affen!)  
  
Denise: Den Spruch mag ich!  
  
Sabrina: Und Nummer 6: Es bringt Unglück eine Frau an Bord zu haben und einen Schlafenden Mann zu wecken  
  
Denise: Bei der Sache mit dem Mann stimm ich zu aber.....  
  
Sabrina: .....das mit der Frau ist diskriminierend!  
  
Denise: *ein anderes Buch rausholt* Aber zuerst!  
  
Sabrina: *buch anschaut* Wie man einen Zeitsprung macht!  
  
Denise: *vorliest* Um einen Zeitsprung zu machen gibt es drei einfache schritte: Schritt 1: laufe 20 mal rechts herum im kreis herum und schreie dabei das Jahr, den Monat, den Tag und die Uhrzeit, in die du möchtest  
  
Schritt 2: Esse einen lebenden Fisch und stell dir dabei den ort vor, wo du hinmöchtest  
  
Schritt3: Schließe die Augen und ein Raum-Zeit Kontinuum wird sich öffnen. Beim öffnen der Augen ist man am Ziel!  
  
Sabrina: *schluck* Einen......Lebenden.....Fisch?  
  
Denise: So steht's hier! Also los! Fang Fische!  
  
Sabrina: .........-.-  
  
Denise: Was ist?  
  
Sabrina: Wieso ich?  
  
Denise: Weil du in deiner Freizeit angelst!  
  
Sabrina: Aber ich hab hier keine Angel!  
  
Denise: Aber Hände!  
  
Sabrina: *grummel*  
  
Sabrina blieb nichts anderes übrig als ins Meer zu Steigen und Fische zu "fangen". Während sie im Meer rumsprang und verzweifelt versuchte eins von diesen "Dingern" in die Hände zu bekommen bemühte sich Denise bei dieser Vorstellung anglerischen Könnens nicht vor Lachen zu sterben!  
  
Sabrina: Lach nicht!!!!!  
  
Denise: *gleich stirbt vor Lachen*  
  
Sabrina: Grrrrrr!  
  
Irgendwann (nach 2 Stunden peinlichem Rumgehüpfe und einer fast vor Lachen erstickter Denise ) schaffte sabrina es aber doch! Mit großer mühe brachte sie den "nochlebenden" 4cm Fisch an Land und machte sich bereit ihn mit Denise zu essen! Denise: Brina, warte ich lauf eben im kreis herum! Das tat Denise und lief 20 Mal im Kreis herum und rief laut das Jahr, den Monat, den Tag und die Zeit zu der sie wollten!  
  
Denise rennt und rennt und schreit dabei: "1896 30. Mai 12:00 Uhr" nach ca. 5 min... noch 3 mal ....2mal 1mal .... fertig "puh du musst den fisch essen, mir ist zu schlecht, wo wollen wir hin"  
  
Sabrina: *Würg* *den Fisch ess* T-T Tortuga?  
  
Denise: TORTUGA!!!  
  
Beide schlossen in dem Moment die Augen und fühlten das irgendwas passiert war! Als sie die Augen öffneten, standen sie in einem Wald nahe Tortuga! Überglücklich und gesund! Sabrina: ICH HAB NEN FISCH GEGESSEN DER NOCH LEBT!!! Mir ist so schlecht! *sich auf dem Boden wälzt und heult*  
  
Denise: juhu wir sind in Tortuga!!!! *rumhüpf*  
  
Sabrina: Yuhuu.....*heul*  
  
Denise: Och Brina das war doch nicht so schlimm!  
  
Sabrina: Woher willst du das wissen? Schließlich musste ich ihn essen!  
  
Denise: Okay.....aber sieh doch mal das Gute! Wir sind in TORTUGA!!!  
  
Sabrina: *sich beruhigt* .....Stimmt! Das war meine Überwindung wert.....  
  
Denise: Gehen wir in die Stadt?  
  
Sabrina: In den Sachen?  
  
Denise: *sich anschaut* Oh.....  
  
Sabrina: Wir wollen doch nicht auffallen!  
  
Denise: Stimmt! *sieht sich um* Dahinten ist ein Haus!  
  
Denise und Sabrina gingen also zu dem Haus..... Als sie dort ankamen entdeckten sie auf einer Wäscheleine ein paar Piratensachen! Ohne zu zögern wurden diese von den beiden entwendet und angezogen.  
  
Sabrina: Cool!  
  
Denise: Wir sehen aus wie.....Männer.....  
  
Sabrina: Ist doch gut! Als Frau würden wir eh nicht auf ein Schiff aufgenommen! Denk an Kapitel 1 Absatz 6! (Es bringt Unglück eine Frau an Bord zu haben).  
  
Denise: Hast recht....  
  
Sabrina: *Denise anschaut* Tortuga?  
  
Denise: Tortuga!  
  
Und so gingen die beiden in Richtung Tortuga um ihren Traum zu verwirklichen und als Piraten die Meere unsicher zu machen.  
  
Okay Leute! Das ist das erste Kapitel! Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen ! 


	2. Kapitel 2: Zwei Irre in Tortuga!

Kapitel 2: Zwei Irre in Tortuga!  
  
Fast waren die beiden da! Fast waren sie in Tortuga! Tortuga! Die Stadt der Piraten! Tortuga, die Stadt wo alles möglich ist! Tortuga....  
  
Sabrina: .....sieht aus wie ne Müllkippe!  
  
Denise: Aber echt! Können die nicht mal die Kaputten Flaschen, die dreckigen Fässer und die Schnapsleichen wegräumen?  
  
Langsam gingen sie durch die Stadt . Überall waren Leute, Musik und jede menge Alkohol! Und plötzlich....  
  
Denise: DA SIND SCARLET UND GISELLE!!!!!!  
  
Sabrina: Wo????  
  
Denise: DAHINTEN!!!!  
  
Sabrina: *polaroid-kamera rausholt* Wir machen Fotos!!!!!  
  
Denise: *brüll*: Scarlet, Giselle! Wartet!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Giselle: Hallo ihr süßen!  
  
Scarlet: Was können wir für euch tun? *zwinker*  
  
Denise: *angst-hab*  
  
Sabrina: Dürfen wir.....ein Foto machen? //Hilfe....Mama!//  
  
Giselle: Na klar!  
  
Scarlet: Nur zu!  
  
Denise: *zitter*  
  
Sabrina: *schnell ein Foto schießt* Ähähä......Danke!  
  
Giselle: Was ist das denn für ein schönes Schmuckkästchen? Ist das für mich?  
  
Scarlet: Nein das ist für mich, nicht wahr? Ich bin doch viel hübscher als Giselle!  
  
Sabrina: Äh... nein, das ist - Scarlet Hände weg, das ist nicht für dich!  
  
Denise: .... das ist UNSERE Kamera  
  
Giselle: Eine Kamera?  
  
Scarlet: Aber die ist doch viel zu klein.....  
  
Sabrina: Das...äh...ist eine neue Art von Kamera.....ja genau....  
  
Giselle: Das ist ja grandios! Ich will sie haben!  
  
Giselle: Doch  
  
Sabrina: Das geht nicht!  
  
Giselle will die Kamera nehmen und als sie sie nicht zu packen bekommt, schlägt Giselle Denise ins Gesicht.  
  
Denise: *heul* DU BLÖDE SCHLAMPE!!! Kein Wunder, das Jack dich betrogen hat!  
  
Giselle: *ängstlich guck* wo... woher weist du das?  
  
Denise: Weist du wir können Zaubern!  
  
Sabrina: Wir sind verflucht....  
  
Denise: ....und wir suchen jemanden, der uns in seine Crew aufnimmt!  
  
Scarlet: *angst hat* Im....Im Wirtshaus....da...ist jemand der sucht......Leute für seine Crew....  
  
Sabrina: *fies grinst* Danke !  
  
Giselle: Ver...Verschwindet!  
  
Denise: Wir verschwinden, wenn ihr uns dahinbringt und uns den Typen vorstellt!  
  
Scarlet: Das könnt ihr vergessen! *mit Giselle abhaut*  
  
Denise: Hey!!! Sabrina: Dann müssen wir das wohl selbst in die Hand nehmen!  
  
Denise: Sieht so aus!  
  
Also gingen sie zum Wirtshaus um den Kapitän der eine Mannschaft sucht zu finden und ihn zu fragen ob er sie aufnimmt!  
  
Denise: Mensch ist das laut hier!  
  
Sabrina: waaas????  
  
Denise: Hier ist es laut!!  
  
Sabrina: Wer hat was geklaut???  
  
Denise: *brüll* ES IST LAUT!!!!!  
  
Sabrina: Sag das doch gleich!  
  
Denise: Hab ich doch!  
  
Sabrina: Waaas?  
  
Denise: Vergiss es!  
  
Sabrina: -.-....  
  
Denise sah sich im Wirtshaus um, entdeckte aber niemanden, der wie ein Kapitän eines Schiffes aussah...Dann sprach sie einen Mann an!  
  
Denise: Ich suche einen Kapitän!  
  
Typ: Häää? Wenn? Lass mich in Ruhe!  
  
Denise: Aber......  
  
Typ: Hau ab.....  
  
Denise: Grr....  
  
Sabrina: Lass mich mal!  
  
Denise: Wie willst du den bitte zum Reden bringen!  
  
Sabrina: Ich hab meine Methoden! Ein bisschen Einfühlsamkeit ist oft der Schlüssel zum Sieg!  
  
Denise:.......Da bin ich aber mal gespannt!  
  
Sabrina: *zu dem Typen geht* Äh hallo!  
  
Typ: *sich umdreht* Was? *genervt klingt*  
  
Sabrina: *ihn am Kragen packt und ihm ein Messer an die Kehle hält* SO JETZT HÖR MAL ZU DU DRECKIGER SCHWEINEHUND, WENN DU UNS NICHT SOFORT SAGST WO HIER EIN KERL IST DER EINE CREW SUCHT, SCHLITZE ICH DIR DEN BAUCH AUF UND WERFE DEINE STERBLICHEN ÜBERRESTE IN DIE BIOTONNE!!! *böse guckt*  
  
Denise: O.O!!!!!!  
  
Typ: Da hinten am Tisch ist jemand der sucht Leute!!!!! *angst hat*  
  
Sabrina: *ihn loslässt* Danke sehr! *zurück zu Denise geht*  
  
Denise: ......war das aber einfühlsam...Kennen die überhaupt schon die Biotonne? Und außerdem....Seit wann weißt du wie man jemanden erpresst?  
  
Sabrina: Ich hab ein Buch gelesen!  
  
Denise: Wenn wir keine Bücher hätten...  
  
Sabrina: Okay, lass uns zu dem Kerl dahinten am Tisch gehen!  
  
Denise: Okay!  
  
Also gingen Denise und Sabrina zu einem Tisch der in einer abgelegenen Ecke des Wirtshauses stand. An dem Tisch saß ein vermummter Mann mit einem Affen auf der Schulter!  
  
Denise: Wir haben gehört sie suchen fähige Männer *stimme verstellt*  
  
Vermummter Mann: Das stimmt...  
  
Denise: *immer noch stimme verstellt* Wir wollen anheuern! Sabrina: *den Affen anglotzt* //Ist das nicht.......//  
  
Denise: *bemerkt den Affen*... *tippt Sabrina an*...*zeigt mit dem Kopf in Richtung Affe*  
  
Sabrina: *nickt*  
  
Denise: *böse grins* *stimme verstell* Kannst du uns jetzt gebrauchen? Oder sollen wir jemanden anderes fragen, der so talentierte Leute gebrauchen kann?  
  
Mann: Was könnt ihr denn?  
  
Denise: *Polaroid-kamera rausholt* Schau, wir können Zaubern und haben so eine kleine Kamera, die sofort ein Bild machen können. Und außerdem wissen wir, wie du und dein Affe heißen!  
  
Mann: Wenn ihr das wisst, mach ich euch zu meinem 1. und 2. Maat  
  
Sabrina: Dann mach schon mal dein Schiff fertig, Babossa!  
  
Denise: Dein Affe, Jack ist wirklich niedlich!  
  
Der Mann starrt die beiden an...  
  
Babossa:........mein Schiff liegt im Hafen......................Apfel?  
  
Denise: Gerne! Okay, lass uns gehen!  
  
Sabrina: Moment! Wie ist der Name des Schiffes Kapitän?  
  
Babossa: Im Hafen müsst ihr nur nach einem großen Schiff suchen das alle anderen übertrumpft! Der APPLE!  
  
Denise: *sich das Lachen verkneift*  
  
Denise+Sabrina: Aye Aye Kapitän!  
  
So gingen die beiden zur,........Apple. Endlich war es soweit, ihr Abenteuer auf dem Meer konnte beginnen. Und vielleicht.....eines Tages......würden sie vielleicht Jack Sparrow treffen!  
  
Jack Sparrow: Capitän!!!!  
  
Als ist das 2 Kapitel! Schreibt bitte ein paar Reviews, wir würden uns freuen und schnell weitermachen!  
  
@jenny65: Wir hoffen dir gefällt dieses Kapitel genauso wie das erste!  
  
@ Nadika: Die beiden werden noch ziemlich viel erleben, freu dich schon mal darauf!  
  
@Zoot2: Schön das dir unsere Geschichte gefällt! Wir geben uns Mühe!  
  
@da-Lady: Wir freuen uns das dir die Geschichte gefällt! Wir machen weiter und hoffen die nächsten Kapitel gefallen dir auch! 


	3. Kapitel 3: Eine Runde Mitleid für Baboss...

Kapitel 3: Eine Runde Mitleid für Babossa!  
  
Denise und Sabrina gingen also zum Harfen und sahen sofort die "Apple"  
  
Denise: *kicher* Ich bin immer noch nicht über den Namen hinweg gekommen! Ich frag mich wie es Babossa geschafft hat, wieder zurück zu kommen! Hast du irgendeine Idee?  
  
Sabrina: Nee, irgendwie merkwürdig, man hat doch im Kino ganz deutlich gesehen, wie er gestorben ist!  
  
Denise: Denk ich auch. Jetzt sind wir ganz alleine hier. Die sind anscheinend noch alle in der bar und besaufen sich. Was wollen wir jetzt machen?  
  
Sabrina: Wir können ja schon mal üben.  
  
Sabrina: Gute Idee!!!  
  
Sabrina: Weißt du, wie man z.B.: die Segel setzt?  
  
Denise: Nein, nicht wirklich...*angst-hab*  
  
Sabrina: Gott sei dank steht das in Kapitel 4 von unserem allwissendem Buch!  
  
Denise: Und mal wieder bin ich glücklich, dass wir das Buch haben....  
  
Und so machten die zwei sich daran, herauszufinden wie dieses Schiff funktionierte.  
  
Sabrina: Okay ich lese vor und du arbeitest!  
  
Denise: UNGERECHT!  
  
Sabrina: Na und? Das mit dem Fisch war auch UNGERECHT!  
  
Denise: Willst du mir das ewig vorhalten?  
  
Sabrina: Vielleicht.....Okay aber nun.....RAN AN DIE ARBEIT!  
  
Denise: *grummel* Okay was soll ich tun?  
  
Sabrina: Also hier steht: Um die Segel zu setzen nehme man Seil A in die Rechte Hand während man Seil B, das vom Mast parallel zum Segel nach unten verläuft, und ziehe es gleichzeitig zusammen mit Seil G und Q nach hinten , gleichzeitig löst man Seil J.  
  
Denise: Und das jetzt mal bitte auf deutsch!  
  
Sabrina: Du nimmst diese Seile dahinten *zeigt auf verschiedene Seile* und ziehst daran.... und dann nimmst du das Seil *zeigt auf ein anderes Seil* und löst es vom Mast!  
  
Denise schnappt sich irgend ein Seil uns bindet es vom Mast los.  
  
Denise: Ok. Hab ich gemach und jetzt?  
  
Sabrina: Nachdem man das getan hat sollte man aufpassen das alle Seile gestrafft sind und keins herumhängt, sollte das nicht so sein, ist es ratsam sie schnell Straff zu ziehen. Sollte man das nicht tun, könnte es sein das der Wind die Seile verheddert!  
  
Während Sabrina noch sprach, kam plötzlich eine kleine Sturmböe und Denise verstand nur die Hälfte...  
  
Denise: WAASS? Ich soll die Seile ja nicht straff halten? Ok! *seile locker lass*  
  
Sabrina: NEEEEEEEEEIN!!!!!! *sieht wie sich alle Seile verheddern* rennt zu Denise* *hängt plötzlich kopfüber in den Seilen*  
  
Denise: *links schau rechts schau* Sabrina? Wo bist du? //Kann die Zaubern??? Wo ist sie hin??//  
  
Sabrina: ICH BIN HIER OBEN!!!  
  
Denise: *hoch schau und Sabrina seh* o.O *vor lachen auf dem Boden roll* *Seile los lass* *Mit Sabrina in den Seilen häng*  
  
Sabrina: -.-.....  
  
Denise: Was?  
  
Sabrina: Du Depp.  
  
Denise: *kopfüberhäng* ... Wer hat denn so ein Quatsch geredet, von wegen Seile straff ziehen?  
  
Sabrina: Und wer hat die Seile dann losgelassen?  
  
Denise: Jedenfalls müssen wir hier wieder herunter kommen! Und am Besten bevor uns jemand sieht. Hast du irgend ein Vorschlag?  
  
Sabrina *nachdenk*...  
  
Denise: *heul* *rumhängt*  
  
Sabrina: Schau mal! Da ist Jack (Affe)!!! Der ist uns gefolgt...  
  
Denise: JAAAACK!!!! HILFE!!!  
  
Jack: *blöd guckt* *keine Anstalten macht ihnen zu helfen*  
  
Jack: *geht zu Sabrinas und Denise' Tasche und kramt darin rum*  
  
Denise + Sabrina: JACK LASS DAS!! ! Jack: *Fotoapparat heraus hol und dran rum spiel*  
  
Fotoapparat: *klick*  
  
Denise: Der hat ein Foto von uns gemacht!  
  
Sabrina: Frechheit!  
  
Denise: Jackilein, put put put, komm mal her.  
  
Sabrina: Das ist kein Huhn!  
  
Denise: Halt die klappe! Jack ich schenk dir die Kamera, wenn du uns los machst!  
  
Sabrina: NEIN, NICHT DEN FOTOAPPERAT!!!  
  
Denise: Doch den Fotoapparat! *zu Sabrina flüster* Wer sagt denn, das wir ihm den Fotoapparat auch geben, immerhin sind wir Piraten und er ist nur ein kleiner hilfloser Affe!  
  
Sabrina: *zu Jack* Ok, du bekommst den Fotoapparat, wenn du uns hilfst.  
  
Jack: *entheddert Sabrina und Denise*  
  
Sabrina: Endlich wieder frei! *schaut zu Jack* Grrr....  
  
Jack: *rennt zum Fotoapparat*  
  
Sabrina: *auch zum Fotoapparat rennt* *sich mit Jack um den Fotoapparat kloppt*  
  
Denise: Oh Mann.....  
  
Jack: *fauch*  
  
Sabrina: *ihm die Kamera entreißt* *sich in ne Ecke kauert* *Kamera umklammert* MEINZ!  
  
Denise: Du bist verrückt, Sabrina!  
  
Jack: *sich schmollend verzieht*  
  
Sabrina: Meine Kamera!  
  
Denise: Jetzt beruhige dich!  
  
Nachdem Sabrina sich wieder beruhigt hatte, konnten sie und Denise weiter das lernen, wie man ein Schiff fährt. Irgendwann hatten sie es dann soweit geschafft einigermaßen zurecht zu kommen.....  
  
Babossa: *betritt die Apple* Macht euch bereit Männer, wir legen ab!  
  
Sabrina + Denise: AYE AYE Kapitän!  
  
Stolz ging Babossa in seine Kajüte! Er war sich sicher das er sich da 2 sehr gute Crewmitglieder zugelegt hatte (.....so kann man sich irren) Nun war es an Sabrina und Denise, zusammen mit dem Rest der Mannschaft, abzulegen.....  
  
Denise: *flüster* Du Brina, wo ist der Anker?  
  
Sabrina: Öhm....  
  
Denise: Schau im Buch nach  
  
Sabrina: *nachschaut* *zum Anker läuft* Das ist er!  
  
Babossa kam in diesem Moment wieder aus seiner Kajüte....  
  
Babossa: Setzt die Segel, lichtet den Anker, ihr verfluchten Landratten!  
  
Sabrina: Geht das nicht etwas freundlichter?  
  
Babossa: *böse guck* Setzt die Segel, lichtet den Anker, ihr verfluchten Landratten! BITTE!  
  
Sabrina: Das war immerhin ein Anfang!  
  
Denise: Lass uns den Anker lichten!  
  
Sabrina: Okay.....ich glaube dann muss man dieses Ding drehen! *zeigt auf ein komisches Holzgebilde*  
  
Denise: Glaub ich auch!  
  
Und so "drehten" Denise und Sabrina das Teil womit man den Anker Hochholen konnte. Natürlich nicht alleine, dass hätten die beiden auch nie geschafft. Sie hatten Hilfe von der restlichen Mannschaft. Unter anderem von Ragetti und Pintel.  
  
Pintel: Na sieh mal einer an, wir haben zwei neue unter uns.  
  
Ragetti: Wo?  
  
Pintel: Da du Idiot! *zeigt auf Denise und Sabrina*  
  
Ragetti: Achso...  
  
Denise: *grins* Ragetti, du hast ja immer noch dein Holzauge!  
  
Ragetti: Ja und davon lösen sich immer so böse Splitter ab! *heul und Holzauge reib*  
  
Sabrina: *zu Denise flüster* Genau wie im Film...  
  
Denise: Ja aber echt! *zu brina flüster* du irgendwie ist mir das aber unheimlich, Babossa sollte doch eigentlich tot sein...  
  
Pintel: He ihr 2 es wird nicht getuschelt!  
  
Denise: Ja ja Pintel ist gut *bösen blick zu werf*  
  
Pintel: Woher wisst ihr unsere Namen?  
  
Ragetti: Ja genau woher wisst ihr sie?  
  
Sabrina: Äh....von....Babossa! Genau von Babossa!  
  
Pintel: *misstrauisch guckt*  
  
Denise: Er...äh...redet die ganze Zeit von euch....  
  
Sabrina: Seinen besten Männern!  
  
Ragetti: Wirklich und ich dachte er mag uns nicht!  
  
Sie hatten jetzt den Anker gelichtet und nun verlief das Segel setzen auch ohne Probleme.  
  
Denise: Sind wir nicht gut!!!  
  
Sabrina: Jo! *fat smile*  
  
Denise: Hoffentlich haben wir jetzt Fr-  
  
Babossa: He, ihr 2 neuen da, wie heißt ihr eigentlich?  
  
Sabrina: Ähhh... *schockiert schau* *fieberhaft überleg*  
  
Denise: ähh... nun ich ....- heiße Dennis Swann und das ist mein Kumpel Sascha Turner!  
  
Babossa: *entsetzt schau* Seid ihr etwa verwand mit einem Will Turner und einer Elizabeth Swann?  
  
Denise: Äh nein, nicht das ich wüste, die Namen gibt es bei uns in der gegend oft.  
  
Babossa: Dann ist ja gut!  
  
Babossa ging unter Deck  
  
Sabrina: *Denise vors Schienbein tret*  
  
Denise: Aua, was soll das?  
  
Sabrina: Ist dir nichts besseres eingefallen?  
  
Denise: Auf die schnelle nicht! Was hast du? Die Namen sind doch cool!  
  
Sabrina: Na ja.....  
  
Pintel: Habt ihr jetzt fertig gequatscht? Wir wollen endlich ablegen!  
  
Denise: Und was haben wir damit zu tun?  
  
Pintel: Ihr könnt doch alles so gut und seid doch auch der 1. und 2. Maat. Also los! Macht euch ans Steuer!  
  
Sabrina: *angst hab*  
  
Denise: *ganz schnell sag* Ich bin der 2. Maat, also darfst du Steuern Sab- .... Sascha!  
  
Sabrina: *Denise mit einem Ich-kann-doch-kein-Schiff-steuern-Blick anschaut*  
  
Denise: *mit einem ich-bin-nicht-der-1.Maat-und-ich-musste-schon-die- Segel- setzen blick zu Sabrina zurück schau*  
  
Sabrina: *heul* .....*zum Steuer geht*  
  
Denise: *Sabrina zuflüster* Blamier uns nicht!  
  
Sabrina: *zurück flüstert* Wie steuert man das Teil?  
  
Denise griff in die Tasche und holte das berühmt berüchtigte Buch heraus. Im Inhaltsverzeichnis stand: Kapitel 8 - So steuert man ein Schiff Seite 34  
  
Denise: *im Buch blätter* Seite 30, 31, 32, 33, 40. 40?? //Seit wann kommt nach 33 40//  
  
In diesem Moment lief Jack mit ein paar Blättern vorbei, auf dem einen stand groß: SO STEUERT MAN EIN SCHIFF  
  
Denise: *schrei* JACK ICH HASSE DICH!!!!!  
  
Sabrina: *schluck* Hol die Seiten! Schnell!  
  
Denise: * nicht laufen kann* *heul* Das arme Buch! *schnief* Wie kann er ihm so etwas schlimmes antun??  
  
Sabrina: *grummel* *hinter Jack herrennt und ihn die Seiten wegnimmt* Blöder Mist Affe!  
  
Denise: *schock* *stammel* Das...Buch.....Das......Buch!  
  
Sabrina: *wieder zum Steuerrad und Denise geht* Immer muss ich alles machen! //Das mit dem Fisch zum Beispiel//  
  
Ragetti: *zu Pintel* Hab ich das grade richtig gesehen, oder liegt das an meinem schlimmen Auge?  
  
Pintel: Die 2 neuen sind wirklich merkwürdig, wir sollten beide Augen offen halten!  
  
Ragetti: he,he... beide Augen  
  
Sabrina: *Denise die Seiten gibt* Und jetzt les vor!  
  
Denise: Die Seiten!! *über glücklich ist* *zu dem Buch* Siehst du liebes Buch alles wird gut! *zu den herausgerissenen Seiten* Bald könnt ihr wieder ins Buch rein, keine Angst!  
  
Sabrina: ICH HAB GESAGT, DU SOLLST VORLESEN!!!  
  
Denise: *zu Sabrina schau* Schon gut, schon gut ich les ja schon. *vorliest* Um ein Schiff zu steuern muss man die Hände an das Steuerrad legen und es in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung drehen in die man will!  
  
Sabrina: Und wie schnell und wie lange soll ich das Steuerrad drehen?  
  
Denise: *vorließ* Man dreht das Steuerrad ganz vorsichtig, bis man merkt, dass das Schiff die Richtung wechselt.  
  
Sabrina: *langsam das Steuerrad dreht* *wartet* Da tut sich nix! *mit Schwung das Steuerrad zum drehen bringt* So jetzt müsste es drehen! *Schiff fährt im Kreis*  
  
Denise: SPINNST DU??????  
  
Sabrina: Was kann ich dafür, ich hab es vorsichtig versucht und es hat nicht funktioniert!  
  
Denise: WIR FAHREN IM KREIS!!!!!  
  
Sabrina: O.o ohh...  
  
Denise: Tu was! Bevor die anderen was merken!!!!  
  
Sabrina: *Knopfaugen* Und was?  
  
Denise: Lenk in die andere Richtung!  
  
Sabrina: *mit Schwung das Steuerrad in die andere Richtung dreh*  
  
*Schiff fährt nun anders rum im Kreis herum*  
  
Denise: *Augen roll* BRINA!!! *sabrina weg schubs, ihr das Buch geb und selber steuer*  
  
*Schiff fährt grade aus*  
  
Denise: *Verwundert* Ich bin ein Genie!  
  
Sabrina: Pah!  
  
Pintel hatte das ganze Szenario mitangesehen und machte sich seine Gedanken!  
  
Pintel: Die sind mir nicht geheuer!  
  
Ragetti: Wer?  
  
Pintel: Die zwei neuen!!!  
  
Ragetti: Achso!  
  
Pintel: Wir sollten dem Kapitän bescheid sagen...  
  
Ragetti: Warum?  
  
Pintel: *genervt guck* Na, wegen den 2 neuen, dass die nichts auf die Reihe bekommen!  
  
Ragetti: Ja!  
  
Ragetti und Pintel wollten gerade losgehen um dem Kapitän bescheid zu sagen als ein feindliches Schiff gesichtet wurde!  
  
Denise: Schau mal, ist das Schiff nicht schön?!  
  
Sabrina: BOAH! Das ist viel cooler als die Apple!  
  
Babossa kommt an Deck, da ihm gesagt wurde das sich ein Schiff nähert....  
  
Babossa: *schaut zu dem Schiff* Die können was erleben! *zu Sabrina und Denise als er hört was sie geredet haben* DAS STIMMT NICHT, DIE APPLE IST VIEL SCHÖNER,BESSER UND SCHNELLER!!! Und los jetzt ihr beide macht die Kanonen klar!!!  
  
Sabrina+Denise: AYE AYE! *gehen zu den Kanonen*  
  
Sabrina: Weißt du wie man Kanonen klar macht?  
  
Denise: Nein, aber lass uns das mal ohne Buch versuchen, es hat heute schon genug gelitten (das Buch). Wir haben doch in dem Film gesehen, wie Kanonen geladen werden.  
  
Sabrina: Okay versuchen wir es...sag mal...kommt erst die Kugel oder das Schießpulver da rein?  
  
Denise: Hmmm... Tu mal Schießpulver bis zu hälfte des Kanonenrohres rein, dann die Kugel und dann noch mehr Schießpulver, bis die Kanone voll ist  
  
Sabrina: *macht was Denise gesagt hat* Und jetzt?  
  
Denise: Das Schiff ist noch nicht in reichweite, aber lass uns schon mal ein Probeschuss abfeuern, ok?  
  
Sabrina Okay *zögert* Öhm Denise....Wir haben noch nie gegen Piraten gekämpft....die haben Schwerter...spitze Schwerter!  
  
Denise: *Angst hat* Ich mag noch nicht mal Spritzen! Ich hab ne Idee wir befehlen Pintel die Kanone abzufeuern, damit die anderen Piraten schon mal angst bekommen, währenddessen schnappen wir uns ein Brett um uns daran fest zu halten und springen dann über Bord. Dann können wir im Meer warten bis "unsere" Crew gewonnen hat, gehen dann wieder an Bord und tun so als ob wir fleißig mit gekämpft haben.  
  
Sabrina: Du bist Genial!  
  
Gesagt, getan. Sie gingen zu Pintel und gaben ihm den Befehl, welchen er auch sofort ausführte. Schnell schlichen sich Sabrina und Denise übers Deck und suchten etwas, woran sie sich festhalten konnten. Da entdeckten sie ein leeres Faß und so sprangen sie unbemerkt ins Meer und paddelten schnell vom Schiff weg.  
  
Als sie ca. 200m vom Schiff weg wahren hörten sie plötzlich einen seeehhhhrrrr lauten knall  
  
Denise: *fass los lass und vor schreck ins Wasser fall*  
  
Sabrina: *vor schreck schrei* AHHHHH WIR WERDEN ALLE STERBEN!!!!!!  
  
Denise: *wieder auf tauch* Was war das???  
  
Sabrina: *zum Schiff umschau* Ich glaube das war etwas zu viel Schießpulver!  
  
Denise: Glaub ich auch....  
  
Die Beiden blickten auf das Wrack der Apple.  
  
Sabrina: Und was machen wir jetzt?  
  
Denise: Ich würde sagen, dass wir gaaannnnzzz schnell weg sollten. *zeigt auf das feindliche Schiff* Es kommt direkt auf uns zu.  
  
Sabrina: AHHH schnell weg! *paddel* *fast absäuft*  
  
Denise: *brüll* Nimmt sie, Nimmt sie!!!  
  
Sabrina: WAAAAS???  
  
Denise: Ich will noch nicht sterben!  
  
Das Schiff kam immer näher. Plötzlich hörten sie eine Stimme.  
  
Stimme: He ihr da! Ihr da, ihr seid jetzt unsere Gefangene! Versucht ihr zu fliehen, jag ich euch ne Kugel in den Kopf!  
  
Denise: Ich verspreche nichts zu machen. Ich werde nicht fliehen, aber ich will noch nicht sterben!!! *heul*  
  
Sabrina: Ich will auch noch nicht sterben!!! *auch heul*  
  
So wurden sie an Bord des Schiffes geholt und schauten nun der 'Stimme' ins Gesicht, das musste der Kapitän sein...  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
Ihr habt euch doch nicht etwa unsere Geschichte durchgelesen? Ja? Wenn  
ihr mehr wollt reviewt uns doch einfach. Wenn ihr irgendetwas dran  
auszusetzen habt reviewt uns auch!  
  
@Chibi-chan6: Wir haben weiter gemacht und hoffen das dir dieses Kapitel auch gefällt! 


	4. Kapitel 4: Willkommen auf der

Disclaimer: Nichts von "Fluch der Karibik" gehört uns *schnief*, ABER  
alle Personen, die ihr nicht aus dem Film kennt gehören uns! *gg* Nur uns  
alleine!  
Autoren: Sabrina und Denise  
Hi! Schön das ihr euch mal wieder hier hin verirrt habt. Dieses Kapitel  
hat verdammt lange gebraucht zu entstehen, da uns irgendwie die Ideen  
ausgegangen sind bzw. Sabrina eine kleine Schreibblockade hatte. Falls  
ihr irgendwelche Anregungen habt, könnt ihr uns das ja in ein Review  
schreiben! Auch wenn ihr keine Anregung habt, schreibt trotzdem eine  
Review, wir sind für jede dankbar.  
  
Wir möchten noch anmerken, dass wir in Wirklichkeit nicht so  
durchgeknallt sind (sondern noch viel mehr *gg*)  
  
Anmerkung:  
1. Alles was zwischen // . // steht sind Gedanken.  
2. Wir haben absolut keine Ahnung von irgendwelchen Begriffen  
aus der Seefahrt! (uns ist einfach nicht eingefallen wie die  
Zellen auf einen Schiff heißen, weis das zufällig jemand?)  
3. Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
  
..........................................................................  
..........................................................................  
..................................  
  
Kapitel 4: Willkommen auf der..........  
  
Sabrina: *Käpten ins Gesicht schau* O_O  
  
Denise: *ganz große Augen mach*  
  
Käpten: Willkommen auf der Black Pearl! Ich bin KÄPTEN Jack Sparrow. Und  
das ist meine Crew *zeigt um sich herum*. Und mit wem hab ich das  
vergnügen?  
  
Sabrina: . O.O *sprachlos*  
  
Denise: *Nix sag*  
  
Jack: Hallo? *fuchtelt den beiden vorm Gesicht rum*  
  
Denise + Sabrina: *Jack anstarr*  
  
Jack: Seid ihr stumm? Oder etwa auch taub?  
  
Sabrina + Denise: *keine Reaktion*  
  
Jack: Also wenn ihr nichts sagt, bis ich bis 10 gezählt habe schmeiß ich  
euch in die Zelle.  
  
Denise + Sabrina: *immer noch keine Reaktion*  
  
Jack: Also 1.. 2..  
  
Denise + Sabrina: *Jack anstarr* *keine Reaktion*  
  
Jack: .3...4...5..6...  
  
Sabrina + Denise: O.O  
  
Jack: *gelangweilt* .. 7...8...9...  
  
Sabrina: *schüttelt ungläubig ihren Kopf*  
  
Jack: *schaut Sabina an* Ja? Willst du was sagen?  
  
Sabrina: *starrt Jack weiter an*  
  
Jack: *drop* Werft die beiden die Zelle!  
  
Gibbs: *nimmt Denise und Sabrina* Kommt mit Täubchen *wirft sie in die  
beiden in die Zelle* *geht hinaus*  
  
Denise: Brina. War das grad ein Traum?  
  
Sabrina: Wenn das einer war, hatten wir den gleichen.  
  
Denise: *es nicht fassen kann* Wir...haben...Jack  
Sparrow...getroffen.....  
  
Sabrina: Das heißt Käpten, Käpten Jack Sparrow. Wenn er das gehört hätte!  
  
Denise: 'schuldigung, aber mein Gehirn funktioniert im Moment nicht  
wirklich. Ich kann es nicht glauben, das war Käpten Jack Sparrow.  
  
Sabrina: Und wir haben noch nicht mal ein Foto gemacht..  
  
Denise: Wir haben ihm noch nicht mal geantwortet..  
  
Sabrina: Wir sind so dumm...  
  
Denise: *heul*  
  
Sabrina: Moment! Wir sind auf der BLACK PEARL!!!!  
  
Denise: *auf schau* Jaaa wir sind auf der Black Pearl *boden küss*  
Iiiiiiihhhh der Boden wurde mindestens seit 1 Jahr nicht mehr geputzt,  
pfui!!! *spuck*  
  
Sabrina: *reißt ein Stückchen Holz aus dem Boden* DAS NEHM ICH MIT!  
  
Denise: WAS zur Hölle machst du da? Bist du verrückt geworden? Wir werden  
alle sterben! Schau nur es kommt schon Wasser hinein!  
  
Sabrina: Mist....*holz zurücksteckt*  
  
Wasser: *zwischen den Rillen hindurch sicker*  
  
Denise: Haben wir noch Kaugummi?  
  
Sabrina: Immer! *Kaugummipackung hinhalt*  
  
Denise: Gib her! *Kaugummi nimm und in den Mund steck* Schmeckt gut!  
  
5 Minuten später...  
  
Denise: *kaut noch immer das Kaugummi*  
  
Sabrina: Wolltest du das nicht zwischen die rillen kleben?  
  
Denise: Nö, wieso?  
  
Sabrina: DAMIT KEIN WASSER MEHR REINKOMMT!!!!  
  
Denise: Oh...  
  
Jack: *kommt runter* Was ist denn das für ein Lärm? Könnt ihr etwa doch  
sprechen?  
  
Sabrina + Denise: *Jack anstarr* *sprachlos* O.O  
  
Denise: *klebt schnell Kaugummi zwischen die Rillen bevor Jack das Wasser  
sieht*  
  
Jack: Fängt das schon wieder an?  
  
Sabrina + Denise: *starr* .....  
  
Sabrina: *Kamera aus der Tasche hol, welche sie um hat*  
  
Denise: *starrt Jack an*  
  
Sabrina: *Foto mach* *Jack weiter anstarr*  
  
Jack: -.-'...... Also ich lass euch raus, wenn ihr mir sagt, was das für  
ein Schiff war und wie ihr heißt, klar soweit?  
  
Sabrina: *Denise anschaut*.........?  
  
Denise: *mit einem rede-du-Sabrina Blick anschau*  
  
Sabrina: *luft holt* Das Schiff war die Apple und der Besitzer war  
Babossa! Ich bin Sabrina und das ist Denise! *kurz und knapp sagt*  
  
Jack: Ihr seid Frauen!  
  
Denise: *gaaannnnzzzzz tief Luft hol* *nick* *auf Tür zeig* Rausholen?!  
  
Jack: Also, wenn ich zusammenfassen darf: Ihr seid 2 Frauen, die auf  
Babossas Schiff, der Appel waren. Ihr wisst nicht zufällig, warum er noch  
lebt, oder? Und wie seid ihr auf das Schiff gekommen?  
  
Denise: *ganz leise zu Jack* Rausholen?!  
  
Jack: *augenroll* Na gut, aber ihr beantwortet mir dann alle Fragen, klar  
soweit?  
  
Sabrina: *nickt*  
  
Jack: *Tür auf mach* Kommt raus.  
  
Jack: Erste Frage: Warum zur Hölle starrt ihr mich so an?  
  
Sabrina: *Denise einen jetzt-antwortest-du-blick zuwerf*  
  
Denise: Nun ja.....*zu Sabrina und dann wieder zu Jack schaut* ....wir  
hatten nicht erwartet dem großen Käpten Jack Sparrow *das Käpten sehr  
betont* jemals lebendig gegenüber zustehen!   
  
Sabrina: Käpten Jack Sparrow *das Käpten sehr betont* kennen sie zufällig  
einen gewissen....Johnny Depp?  
  
Jack: Johnny Depp, wer ist das?  
  
Denise: Er ist niemand! Ein entfernter Cousin, des Neffen meiner Tante,  
3. Grades. Wunderbare sing Stimme. Eunuch!  
  
Jack: Hm...der Spruch kommt mir bekannt vor....  
  
Denise: *flüstert zu Sabrina* Also ist das im Film wirklich passiert.  
  
Sabrina: Cool oder?  
  
Denise: *kicher* Ja...  
  
Jack: *nichts versteh* Hört auf zu flüstern!  
  
Sabrina + Denise: *still sind*.......  
  
Jack: Nun, was ist nun mit Babossa, warum lebt dieser Schweinehund noch  
immer?  
  
Denise: Das wissen wir selber nicht......  
  
Sabrina: Der und seine blöden Äpfel.....  
  
Denise: Und Jack!  
  
Jack: Was ist?  
  
Sabrina: Nicht du, der Affe!  
  
Jack: Was ist mit dem Affen?  
  
Denise: Er war böse.... das arme Buch *trauer*  
  
Sabrina: Ich hätte das Mistvieh fast mit 'nem Betonklotz an den Beinen  
versenkt!  
  
Denise: Jack, darf ich dich mal was fragen?  
  
Jack: Was denn, liebes?  
  
Denise: *böse guck* Ich heiße Denise.  
  
Jack: 'Schuldigung, was willst du wissen?  
  
Denise: Was sollte der Spruch am Ende des Films mit "Elizabeth, es währe  
mit uns nie gut gegangen, Schätzchen"?  
  
Sabrina: *Denise vors Schienbein tret*  
  
Jack: Hehe... nun ja.... - Woher weißt du das? Und was ist ein Film?  
  
Sabrina: Ähhhh film ist eine ganz neue Bezeichnung aus England für ein  
vergangenes großes Abenteuer...hehe...genau!  
  
Jack: *Misstrauisch guck* Aha.  
  
Denises Magen: *knurr*  
  
Denise: *Rot werd*  
  
Jack: Äh.. habt ihr Hunger?  
  
Denise: *nick* ja ein wenig.  
  
Jack: Dann lasst uns hoch gehen und was essen, dabei lässt sich die  
Angelegenheit besser besprechen.  
  
Während die 3 hoch gehen...  
  
Sabrina: * zu Denise flüster* Denk an die Regel: Nie an Tischmanieren  
denken!  
  
Denise: Hätte ich fast vergessen, danke!  
  
Bei Tisch Denise und Sabrina aßen wie die Schweine, zwar bemerkten sie  
die Messer und Gabeln, doch in dem Buch stand ja man sollte nicht auf  
Tischmanieren achten...  
  
Jack: *den beiden angewidert beim essen zuschau*  
Sabrina: *Jacks Gesichtsausdruck bemerk* Irgendwas machen wir falsch.  
  
Denise: Aber wir machen doch nur was im Buch steht, vielleicht hätte Jack  
ja nur nicht gedacht, dass wir uns wie Piraten benehmen können *grins*  
  
Jack: Ihr seht zwar aus wie Frauen aber.....Seit ihr auch wirklich  
welche?   
  
Denise: *mir vollem Mund sprech* Warum sollten wir keine sein? *stück  
Fleisch fliegt aus Denises Mund und trifft Jack* 'tschuldigung  
  
Jack: *Fleisch aus dem Gesicht wisch* Wo habt ihr gelernt zu essen?  
  
Sabrina: *rot werd* Aber in dem Buch....  
  
Denise: *ganz schnell Messer und Gabel nehm und ordentlich weiter ess*  
  
Jack: Welchem Buch?  
  
Sabrina: Na dem Buch: "Wie man ein Pirat wird!"  
  
Jack: O.o  
  
Denise: Bisher war es ganz nützlich!  
  
Jack: Einen Moment! Halt! Ihr lernt wie man ein Pirat wird....Aus einem  
Buch? *die beiden perplex anschaut* Aber das Piratendasein kann man nicht  
lernen! Man hat es im Blut!  
  
Denise: *mal wieder rede ohne nachzudenken* Aber wie sollen wir das im  
Blut haben? Immerhin gibt es Piraten schon seit ein paar hundert Jahren  
nicht mehr!  
  
Sabrina: *Denise mal wieder gegen das Schienbein tret*  
  
Denise: *inzwischen mindestens 10 blaue Flecken am Schienbein hat*  
  
Jack: -.-........ Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht....  
Sabrina: Warum?? *unschuldig schau und lächeln aufsetz*  
  
Jack: Ihr benehmt euch zu seltsam!  
  
Denise: *heulend zusammen brech* *vor sich hin murmel* Wir fliegen auf  
und das ist alles meine Schuld!!  
  
Sabrina: Einfach ignorieren, sie hat ihre Tage! //Denise du bist so  
unauffällig!//  
  
Jack: Frauen!  
  
Sabrina: Das habe ich jetzt mal überhört.......  
  
Denise: *schluchz* Oh Gott..  
  
Jack: Wo kommt ihr eigentlich her?  
  
Sabrina: .....Von draußen?  
  
Denise: *aufhört zu heulen* JA! Ja genau von draußen kommen wir....  
*versuch das Thema zu wechseln* Jack wie alt bist du eigentlich?  
  
Jack: Ähm....ich bin *piep* ( Das geht die Leser nichts an, Jacks alter  
soll laut Jackiboy Anonym bleiben! Jack: KÄPTEN JACK SPARROW!!!)  
  
Denise: *schnell weiter Frag* Können wir mal nach Port Royal?  
Jack: Warum wollt ihr nach Port Royal?  
  
Denise: //Ich darf mich nicht noch mal verplappern// Ach äh da soll es so  
schöne Geschäfte geben.  
  
Sabrina: Soll es das?  
  
Denise: Ja soll es! *Sabrina einen vielsagenden Blick zuwirft*  
  
Jack: Ich gehe doch nicht nach Port Royal um. einzukaufen!  
  
Sabrina: Aber ich habe gehört da soll es.....eine großartige Schmiede  
geben genau!  
  
Denise: *Sabrina ignorier* Gut dann nicht! Jack wo ist dein  
Kleiderschrank, wir brauchen so langsam neue Kleider.  
  
Jack: Aber ich hab nur Hosen und Hemden.  
  
Denise: Aber du hast doch gewiss ein Messer, eine Nadel und Faden und  
dann haben wir Kleider!  
  
Jack: O.O Ihr wollt meine Sachen zu Kleidern machen?  
  
Denise: Aye!  
  
Jack: ... Auf nach Port Royal!  
Denise: Jack, nimmst du uns in deine Crew auf?  
Jack: Warum sollte ich das tun?  
  
Sabrina: *überleg* Nun... *grins* wir haben Verwandte in Port Royal, und  
bei denen bekommen wir Rabatt auf Rum!  
  
Denise: O.O Bekommen wir? Ja wir bekommen Rabatt auf Rum!  
  
Jack: O.O *grins* WILLKOMMEN AUF DER BLACK PEARL hiermit gehört ihr zu  
meiner Crew!  
  
Denise: Gut!  
  
Sabrina: Und das steht jetzt felsenfest, dass wir bei dir in der  
Mannschaft sind?  
  
Jack: Ja!  
  
Denise: Gut!  
  
Sabrina: Du kannst uns vorerst nicht rausschmeißen?  
  
Jack: Nein, kann ich nicht!  
  
Sabina: Juhuu!  
  
Jack: Eine Frage noch! Wieso ist Babossas Schiff untergegangen?  
  
Denise: Wir haben es ausversehen......  
  
Sabrina: ....in die Luft gesprengt!  
  
Jack: *schluck*.......//Scheiße....Toll gemacht Jack, du hast dir dein  
Grab geschaufelt!//  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
@ Nadika: Freut uns, dass du dich freust, dass ein neues Kapitel online  
war ;-) Hoffentlich gefällt dir das neue Kapitel!   
@ Chibi-chan6: Wir hoffen, dass du einverstanden bist, wie wir Jack  
dargestellt haben. Freut uns, dass du uns treu geblieben bist *g*  
@ chrissy9: Ragetti gabs in diesem Kapitel leider nicht. Mal sehen ob er  
wiederkommt. Schöne grüße an deinen Mathelehrer ;-D  
@ alle die die Geschichte gelesen haben, aber nicht reviewt: Bitte, bitte  
reviewt uns doch, dann geht das schreiben viel besser! 


	5. Eine Schwuler und eine Alkoholikerin an ...

Disclaimer: Nichts von "Fluch der Karibik" gehört uns *schnief*, ABER  
  
alle Personen, die ihr nicht aus dem Film kennt gehören uns! *gg*  
  
Nur uns  
  
alleine!  
  
Autoren: Sabrina und Denise  
  
------  
  
@CaptainFlint und Chibi-chan6: Vielen, vielen, vielen dank, dass ihr unseres  
  
FF lesen tut und hiermit möchten wir uns für die ziemlich lange Wartezeit  
  
entschuldigen.  
  
@alle anderen, die unser FF lesen: Bitte schickt uns eine Review, denn umso  
  
mehr Reviews wir bekommen, desto schneller gibt's auch ein neues Kapitel!!!!  
  
Selbstverständlich akzeptieren wir auch konstruktive Kritik, sind sogar froh  
  
darüber.  
  
Des weiteren hoffen wir, dass wir mit dem folgenden Kapitel niemanden  
  
verärgern, sollte es doch so sein: REVIEWEN!!!!! Denn nur so können wir  
  
etwas ändern!  
  
Wir wünschen euch jedenfalls viel Spaß!!!!!  
  
------  
  
Kapitel 5:  
  
Eine Schwuler und eine Alkoholikerin an Bord . und wir sind an allem Schuld!  
  
Nun waren Denise und Sabrina also in Käpten Jack Sparrows Mannschaft! Die  
  
Nachricht das 2 Frauen neu in der Mannschaft waren, wurde gemischt  
  
aufgenommen!  
  
Gibbs: Es bringt Unglück Frauen auf einem Schiff zu haben!  
  
Denise: Gibbs, langsam wissen wir es, sie haben das jetzt zum 3000. mal  
  
gesagt!  
  
Sabrina: Es bringt Unglück, wenn man so oft sagt, dass es Unglück bringt  
  
Frauen auf einem Schiff zu haben!  
  
Gibbs: *murmel* Drei Frauen....wir werden untergehen.....  
  
Denise: Wenn hier nicht 3 Frauen währen, würdet ihr an einer  
  
Lebensmittelvergiftung sterben! *an die Kombüse denk, die Sabrina und Denise  
  
3 Stunden geschrubbt haben*  
  
Gibbs: Pah....  
  
Jack: *damit beschäftigt ist alles brennbare und explosive vor Denise und  
  
Sabrina zu verstecken*  
  
Denise: Jack was machst du da? Kann ich helfen?  
  
Jack: Weg, wehe du hältst nicht mindestens 3 Meter abstand!!!  
  
Sabrina: *das Schießpulver antippt* Das kenne ich! Das gab's auch auf  
  
Babossas Schiff! Weißt du noch Denise?  
  
Denise: Ja, ich glaub das war die selbe Sorte. Wollen wir nicht mal  
  
versuchen damit ne Kerze anzuzünden?  
  
Jack: *Angstzustände bekomm*  
  
Sabrina: Hey Käpten! Wie wäre es wenn wir die Kanonen übernehmen? Das können  
  
wir inzwischen echt gut!  
  
Jack: *fast einen Herzinfakt erleidet*.....Äh...nein! Ich denke ihr klettert  
  
am besten oben auf den Mast und haltet Ausschau nach.....äh.....Inseln  
  
oder....äh...Feindlichen Schiffen! Ja genau feindlichen Schiffen!  
  
Denise: Okay......  
  
Sabrina: *mit Denise auf den Mast ins Krähennest klettert*  
  
Jack: Puh!  
  
Denise: Wollte Jack uns irgendwie loswerden?  
  
Sabrina: Keine Ahnung.....  
  
Denise: *Sabrina schlägt*  
  
Sabrina: Au! Wofür war das????  
  
Denise: Du hast zu Jack gesagt das wir Verwandte in Port Royal haben! Und  
  
das wir Rabatt auf Rum bekommen!  
  
Sabrina: Na und?  
  
Denise: WO VERDAMMT NOCHMAL SOLLEN WIR RUM HERBEKOMMEN??????  
  
Sabrina: Schrei doch nicht so! Ich bin nicht taub!!! Wir werden schon einen  
  
Weg finden!  
  
Denise: Das hoffe ich, sonst können wir uns begraben lassen! Denn wenn  
  
Jackylein herausfindet, das wir den Rum nicht billiger bekommen, dann... ich  
  
will gar nicht daran denken.  
  
Sabrina: Zur Not brennen wir einfach Schnaps und sagen ihm, dass das ne neue  
  
Art von Rum ist.  
  
Denise: -.- *Brina hauen tu*  
  
Sabrina: Aua! Warum schlägst du mich?  
  
Denise: Weil du nicht im Chemie unterricht aufgepasst hast! Von selbst  
  
gebrannten Schnaps kann man blind werden.  
  
Sabrina: Aber dann sieht er uns nicht, wenn er uns umbringen will, wenn er  
  
herausgefunden hat, dass das gar kein Rum ist *evil grins*  
  
Denise: Auch wieder Wahr lass uns das als Plan Z nehmen  
  
Sabrina: Gut! Aber was ist Plan A?  
  
Denise: Jemanden finden, der uns auf Rum Rabatt gibt?  
  
Sabrina: *nickt* *irre lacht* Keine Angst wir finden schon jemanden!  
  
---  
  
Gibbs: Käpten! Die 2 Neuen sind sehr komisch! Erst schreien sie herum und  
  
dann......lachen sie wie der Teufel höchst persönlich! Wir haben uns die  
  
Dämonen des Teufels an Bord geholt!  
  
Jack: *einen Moment stutz und Gibbs groß anschau* O.o ... na ja, auch wenn  
  
es Babossa höchst persönlich sein sollte, das wichtigste ist doch, dass ich  
  
meinen Rum billiger bekomme!  
  
Gibbs: Aber-  
  
Jack: Klappe ich muss mich schon mal auf meinen Rum freuen!  
  
Gibbs: ............................... Gott beschütze uns!  
  
Und so segelte die Black Pearl nach Port Royal! Es war eine lange Fahrt und  
  
immer wieder drohte die Gefahr, dass das Schiff durch stürme, feindliche  
  
Schiffe und unsere zwei Helden die mit einem Streichholz zu Nah an das  
  
Schießpulver gingen untergeht....Und dann, nach vielen Tagen erreichten sie  
  
die Gewässer von Port Royal. In einer Unscheinbaren Bucht nahe der Stadt  
  
gingen sie vor Anker.  
  
Jack: Okay, ihr zwei! Besorgt uns den Rum!  
  
Sabrina + Denise: AYE AYE! *machen sich auf zur Stadt*  
  
Sabrina: *zu Denise* Fühlst du dich auch so ausgenutzt?  
  
Denise: *nickt* Ist echt gemein so was!  
  
Nach einigen Minuten kamen die beiden "Piraten" in Port Royal an.  
  
Sabrina: Cool! Port Royal!  
  
Denise : ..Im Film sah es irgendwie anders aus....  
  
Sabrina: Das liegt daran das wir die Stadt jetzt in echt und nicht auf der  
  
Leinwand sehen!  
  
Denise: ......oder weil im Film nicht überall verfaulte Piraten Kadaver  
  
rumlagen -.-....  
  
Sabrina: Jo...oder daran!  
  
Denise: Erst besorgen wir Rum!  
  
Sabrina: Okay! *sich umschaut* Hey! Da ist ja ein Rum-Geschäft! (Was für'n  
  
Zufall!)  
  
Denise: *schaut sich die ganzen Schnapsleichen an* Also ich bezeichne so was  
  
als Saufhütte.....  
  
Sabrina: *mit Denise reingeht* Haallloo???  
  
Denise: Ist hier jemand?  
  
Komischer uns sehr bekannt vorkommender Typ: Was wollt ihr?  
  
Denise: Hey! Den kennen wir doch!  
  
Sabrina: Das ist der Kerl aus Tortuga!  
  
Typ: AHHHHHHHHHH! *schreiend auf Sabrina zeigt*  
  
Sabrina: Und er Erinnert sich sogar noch an mich!  
  
Denise: .....Wenn mich fast jemand mit einem Messer erstochen hätte, würde  
  
ich mich auch an ihn erinnern!  
  
Sabrina: PAH!  
  
Typ: Was wollt ihr???  
  
Denise: RUM!  
  
Typ: *hehehehe* Wie viel Geld habt ihr denn?  
  
Denise: Öhm.....*nachzähl*......nichts!  
  
Typ: Dann gibt es auch keinen Rum!  
  
Sabrina: *mit ihrem Messer rumspielt* .......  
  
Typ: .........*zu Sabrina schaut* Ich könnt mich nicht ausrauben! Meine Frau  
  
ist da und die.....  
  
Denise: ....OH! Deine Frau? Weiß die von Tortuga?  
  
Typ: *schluck*  
  
Sabrina: Oder den beiden Blondinen mit denen du beschäftigt warst bevor wir  
  
kamen?  
  
Typ: *grummel* Nehmt euch soviel ihr wollt!  
  
Sabrina + Denise: *schaffen ein "paar" Fässer zur Pearl*  
  
Denise: Wo sind denn alle?  
  
Sabrina: Wo wohl?  
  
Denise: Können Männer nie ohne Alkohol auskommen? Ach egal, komm wir schauen  
  
uns noch etwas die Stadt an!  
  
Sabrina: Jaaaa!  
  
Und wieder gingen sie in die Stadt! Das Ziel: Will's Schmiede!  
  
Denise: Gleich sehen wir Will!!!!  
  
Sabrina: *Fotoapparat zückt* Ich bin bereit!  
  
Denise: Gleich sehen wir Will bei seiner täglichen Arbeit! *Freu*  
  
Gespannt gingen sie in die Schmiede und sahen......  
  
Denise:..............eine............O.O  
  
Sabrina:...........Ballettschule..............O.O  
  
Will: Also wirklich meine Süßen! Könnt ihr denn nicht anklopfen? Wir sind  
  
hier sehr beschäftigt!  
  
Denise + Sabrina: *mund offen steht*.............O.O  
  
Will: *irgendwie schwul reden tut* Mund zu es zieht.  
  
[Anmerkung: Nein, wir haben nichts gegen schwule, es gibt sogar sehr nette]  
  
Sabrina: Das glaub ich nicht....Will ist.....Will ist......  
  
Denise: ... sprech es besser nicht aus.....  
  
Sabrina: O-Okay........  
  
Denise: .... Ich kann es nicht glauben.....Na gut, wie er Jack manchmal  
  
angeschaut hat....  
  
Will: So meine hübschen, wollt ihr euch jetzt zu einer Ballettschule  
  
anmelden?  
  
Sabrina: Nein, lieber nicht!!!  
  
Denise: Das erzählen wir Jack lieber nicht!  
  
Will: JACKI IST HIER????  
  
Sabrina: ..........  
  
Denise:.........  
  
Will: *einen Knopf drück und die Ballettschule wir wieder zu einer Schmiede*  
  
Will: Wehe er nimmt mich diesmal nicht mit, das letzte mal hat er es ja noch  
  
rechtzeitig geschafft diese blöde Schlampe von Elizabeth an mich dran zu  
  
hängen!  
  
Denise: ...Du.... du ..... liebst Elizabeth gar nicht?  
  
Sabrina: Aber ich dachte ihr wärt so! *mit den Händen ein Herz formt*  
  
Will: Ich und Elizabeth? *schwul lacht* Ich doch nicht!  
  
Denise: *sprachlos* O.O  
  
Sabrina: Ich glaub wir gehen dann wieder! *Denise zum Ausgang zerrt*  
  
Will: Ich will mit, ich will mit zu meinem Jackylein!!!!!  
  
Denise: Du kannst nicht mit!!!!!!  
  
Sabrina: Jack wird uns umbringen!!!!!  
  
Will: Jetzt seit doch ma net so fies!  
  
Denise: Sind wir doch nicht, wir wollen doch nur überleben!  
  
Will: *heul* Ich will doch nur zu Jackylein!  
  
Sabrina: *heul* wir wollen doch nur überleben!  
  
Will: Ich werde nicht aufgeben! *rennt aus der Schmiede/Ballettschule*  
  
Sabrina: Wir sind tot!  
  
Denise: .........Wenn Will plötzlich SO ist, wie ist dann Elizabeth???  
  
Sabrina: Hoffentlich nicht so schlimm wie Will!  
  
Denise: Wollen wir nachschauen, wie Elizabeth so ist?  
  
Sabrina: Wenn du weißt, wo sie ist....  
  
Denise: Lass uns einfach mal zu dem größten Haus der Stadt gehen und  
  
klingeln. Vielleicht haben wir ja glück.  
  
Sabrina: Ein versuch ist es wert.  
  
So gingen die beiden los um Elizabeth zu finden. Während sie das Haus  
  
suchten....  
  
Denise: Brina, ich hab durst.  
  
Sabrina: Warte doch bis wir Elizabeth gefunden haben, vielleicht bietet sie  
  
dir ja was zu trinken an.  
  
Denise: Ich hab aber jetzt durst!  
  
Sabrina: Du wirst doch wohl noch ein paar Minuten warten können!  
  
Denise: *sich auf den Boden setz und die Arme vor der Brust verschränk* Nein  
  
ich hab jetzt DURST!!!!  
  
Sabrina: *an Denise zerr, damit sie aufstehet* Wir haben aber nichts zu  
  
trinken dabei!!!!  
  
Denise: Da ist ne Taverne!  
  
Sabrina: *mit den Augen roll* Also gut, dann gehen wir dahin.  
  
Denise: Yuhuu!  
  
Sabrina: Aber bitte bleib nüchtern, ich hab keine Lust eine Schnapsleiche  
  
mit mir herum zutragen!!!  
  
Denise: Ja ja! *aufspring und in die Taverne renn*  
  
Die Taverne war nicht voll aber es war sehr laut.  
  
Eine Frau schrie lallend rum: Was soll das heißen ich bekomm nichts mehr????  
  
Sabrina: ....Das war...doch nicht.......  
  
Denise: .....unmöglich.....  
  
Die Frau schrie noch lauter: Ich bin die Gouverneurs Tochter und ihr tut was  
  
ich euch sage sonst.....  
  
Sabrina: Vielleicht hat der Gouverneur ja 2 Töchter........und das ist nicht  
  
Elizabeth, kann doch sein...! Oder?  
  
Denise:.......Das ist......das ist.....sie.....  
  
Sabrina: Vielleicht heißt es ja nichts, dass sie besoffen ist es ist ja  
  
immerhin schon 10 Uhr...  
  
Denise: Ja es ist ja schon 10 Uhr morgens! Ich sauf auch immer 10 Flaschen  
  
Bier zum Frühstück *Sarkasmus*  
  
Sabrina: Ach komm schon! Ich bin sicher, dass hier ist nur eine einmalige  
  
Begebenheit, es ist ja nicht so, dass sie jeden Tag hier ist oder?  
  
Wirt: *das gehört hat* Diese Schnapsdrossel ist Stammgast hier und trinkt  
  
mir noch meine ganzen Vorräte weg!  
  
Beleidigt stürmte (na gut, sie wankte mehr als das sie stürmte) die Frau an  
  
Sabrina und Denise vorbei und man erkannte sehr deutlich, dass es Elizabeth  
  
Swann war.  
  
Denise, die ihren durst gänzlich vergessen hatte, und Sabrina rannten  
  
hinterher.  
  
Denise: ELIZABETH!!!! WARTE!!!!  
  
Sabrina: Denise du machst das Falsch!  
  
Denise: Machs besser!  
  
Sabrina: WIR HABEN ALK!!!! *zu Elizabeth ruft*  
  
Elizabeth: *sich umdreh und auf Sabrina stürz und sie würgen tut*  
  
WOOOOOO????? GIB HER!!!  
  
Denise: Gut gemacht Brina *grins*  
  
Sabrina: *kaum noch Luft bekommt* Denise....hilf .... mir..  
  
Denise: *überlegt* Öhm.......... *weit von den beiden weg renn* Liz ich hab  
  
den Alk, nicht das arme kleine Mädchen, welches du grade erwürgst!  
  
Sabrina: *von Elizabeth losgelassen wurde* ICH BIN NICHT KLEIN!!!!!!  
  
*schrei*  
  
Elizabeth: *zu Denise renn* GIB HER!!!  
  
Denise: *weg renn* Fang mich doch!  
  
Sabrina: *aufsteht* *allein gelassen wurde* ............  
  
Elizabeth war viel langsamer als Denise, da sie nicht grade rennen konnte,  
  
was eindeutig an dem Alkohol lag.  
  
Sabrina: *Denise und Elizabeth hinterher geht*  
  
Denise: *Nach hinten schau um zu sehen wo Elizabeth ist* Fang mich doch *in  
  
eine Person hinein renn* Oh, Hi Jack!  
  
Sabrina: *plötzlich wieder neben Denise steht*  
  
Denise: *erschreckt sich* WO KOMMST DU DENN PLÖTZLICH HER??????  
  
Sabrina: Mein Geheimnis!  
  
Denise: *grummel*  
  
Sabrina: Hi Jack!  
  
Jack: *Denise würg* WIE....KONNTET ....IHR.....MIR....DAS  
  
....NUR....ANTUN???  
  
Sabrina: Was meinst du? *unschuldig guck*  
  
Jack: Wie konntet ihr Will sagen, dass ich hier bin???  
  
Denise: Wir waren das nicht!  
  
Sabrina: Waren wir nicht? *Denise anschaut*  
  
Denise: *Brina vors Schienbein tret* Nein, waren wir nicht!  
  
Elizabeth: *bei Jack und Denise ankomm* GIB MIR DEN ALKOHOL!!!!  
  
Denise: Jack hat den Alk!  
  
Jack: NEIN! Nicht auch noch die!!!!!! *Denise los lässt um Elizabeth von  
  
sich fern zuhalten*  
  
Denise: Wie kommen wir jetzt da wieder raus??? Jack wird uns Umbringen, weil  
  
wir Will und Elizabeth zu ihm gebracht haben und Elizabeth wird uns  
  
umbringen, weil wir ihr gesagt haben wir hätten Alk und Will wird uns mit  
  
seinem Gejammer umbringen.  
  
Sabrina: UND ICH WERDE DICH UMBRINGEN WEIL DU GESAGT HAST, DASS ICH KLEIN  
  
BIN! *versucht Denise zu würgen was ihr aber misslingt, da Denise viel  
  
größer als sie ist *  
  
Jack: *versucht vor Elizabeth zu fliehen*.....WOMIT HAB ICH DAS VERDIENT????  
  
Alle rennen hinter Jack, der an Board der Black Pear geht her. Dort  
  
entdecken sie Will, der sich an der Rehling festgekettet hat. Jack rennt  
  
ohne ein Wort zu sagen in seine Kabine.  
  
Denise zu der Mannschaft, welche auch wieder an Board ist: Ich soll euch von  
  
Jack sagen, dass ihr den Anker lichten und zu der einsamen Insel, auf der er  
  
mal ausgesetzt wurde, segeln sollt!  
  
Sabrina: Wann hat er dir das denn gesagt?  
  
Denise: *zu Brina flüster * Hat er ja gar nicht gesagt, aber wenn wir schon  
  
mal hier sind will ich wenigstens was sehen!  
  
Mannschaft: AYE, AYE!!!!!!  
  
So verließen unsere Helden Port Royal mit einer nach Alkohol schreienden  
  
Elizabeth und mit einem nach Jack schreiendem Will.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~- 


End file.
